Digimon: Saviors
by Kiku-chan
Summary: Digimon: Saviors. Four children, four digimon. The fate of two worlds rests in their hands.
1. Updates Page

So, my Digimon FanFic, "Saviors" is up and read-able. I'll be updating this page with new stuff like plot twists, add-ons and character sheets (when I get them finished). Saviors mixes some old school digimon with some new stuff, but you'll have to read to find out what it is. Also, this story is rated PG-13 for a reason. There will be quite a bit of harsh language and most likely more violence than the American Digimon series presented. Keep that in mind while reading. So please, read on and enjoy. Comments and general thoughts are most welcome. ^^  
  
UPDATE (10-23-02): Chapter two is up! Cliff hanger? You bet.  
  
-Kiku 


	2. Saviors: Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Jen found herself enveloped in a brilliant, blinding light. Disoriented, not knowing where she was or how she got there, she shaded her eyes with her hand, trying to figure out just what was happening. What she saw was frightening.  
  
She wasn't at home, safe in her bed anymore. Rather, she was suspended in midair, still clad in her pajamas. The light was intense, but Jen could make out a multitude of tiny numbers whizzing past her.  
  
"Wha- What is this?" She wondered aloud and stretched her hand towards the numbers. "It looks like .. binary code.." Her voice echoed around her head although she could see no visible walls of any sort for the sound to bounce off of.  
  
"Help me!!" Cried a voice, and Jen knew it wasn't hers. It sounded like it had come from all directions at once. Frightened, her head darted this way and that, trying to locate the source but finding nothing within the vast expanse of light and numbers. Then, it cried out for a second time.  
  
"Help me! Jen, help me! Us! Our world! Hurry!!" Her heart was racing. Whatever it was, it knew her name. Suddenly, a shimmering ball of pure light appeared in her outstretched hand and four intense beams radiated from its center. Jen screamed and turned her head away. Her stomach somersaulted inside itself and her mind reeled every direction at once. The voice called her name again, but it was so intense that her mind gave in and she was knocked into unconsciousness. 


	3. Saviors: Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
Jen stirred and blinked against the light as she slowly came to. 'Great,' she thought, 'I'm still floating in no where'. When her sight adjusted to the surroundings, she found she was dressed and sitting under a spreading, emerald tree. The clothes, however, were not hers. The garments were simple enough: a crimson long sleeve tee, loose black pants, belt, a black short sleeve button down, and a pair of fiery sunglasses were perched neatly on top of her head. Resting in the palm of her hand was a strange, electronic device.  
  
"What .. the hell?" The device looked alien-like, as if it were something out of a sci-fi movie. It seemed to curve exactly with the curve of her hand. A large LCD screen took up most of its face and there were three red buttons underneath it. "Weird," Jen muttered aloud, but as her gaze swept across the area, she knew that statement fit better with her surroundings.  
  
The ground was soft and spungy. The low, rolling hills looked more like a fluffy quilt and it even had patterns and designs mimicking one. There were massive toy building blocks stacked high in the air and she found that the tree she was sitting under wasn't growing fruit, but rather had teddy bears, balls, and all sorts of toys among the leaves.  
  
"I have got to lay off the Mountain Dew before bed," Jen snickered as she stood and clipped the palm device to her belt loop. "This is some dream." A small way off she saw rows upon rows of small, round objects. With a shrug, she started off in that direction, figuring it as good a place to start as any. As she got closer, she found that the rows consisted of tiny, wicker cradles. Realizing they were much too small for a human child, she peered into one and was surprised to find it empty. Feeling flustered and confused, she threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" As she ranted, the device at her hip began to beep, almost like a pager, and shortly after something set up a barrage of tiny wails. "Damn it! I woke something up," Jen sighed.  
  
She weaved her way through the rows, following the cries until she came to their source. In one of the baskets was a small, black creature with soft, crimson eyes that until this point was what had been crying. It peered up and Jen with what looked like a curious expression, although it was quite hard to tell, and soon it began to emit a soft, crooning sound. The device at her hip was still putting out a steady beep, so she sat down at the basket's side and took it off to take a closer look.  
  
"Fuck, doesn't this thing every shut off?" On the screen was a blinking dot close to the center that hadn't been there before. Jen pushed the center button hoping that it would at least stop the noise. Luckily enough it did, but now there was a small list that scrolled down the screen.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, let's see .."  
  
Name: Pirromon / Type: Fire Cat / Level: Baby / Status: Healthy  
  
"Well, Pirromon, eh?" Jen laughed and put the device back on her belt loop to concentrate more on the ball of fluff by her side. She took one more look around but the place, whatever it was, was empty except for her. Smiling, she reached into the basket and picked the ebony creature, cradling it against her chest.  
  
Without warning, a brilliant ray of light shot out from the screen of Jen's device. Wide-eyed, she gasped as the light encircled the both of them and instinctively, she clutched the baby to her body, protecting it against whatever was undoubtedly going to happen. She pulled the glasses down over her eyes and shut them tight and the intensity of the light grew. The creature whimpered and buried itself in Jen's shirt. Even the blackness of its fur was enveloped in a piercing light.  
  
Jen felt a single world slip from her lips just as the light completely encircled them both in a perfect, glistening sphere.  
  
"PIRROMON!" 


	4. Saviors: Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Hidden in the distance, two pairs of ice blue eyes watched the spectacle with little amusement.  
  
"What do you want to do?" A small voice inquired.  
  
The second took a breath and narrowed her eyes as she gazed through a pair of azure glasses. "Nothing, at the moment. Let's watch. I want to know what she is first."  
  
As quickly as it began, the terror was over. Cautiously, Jen opened her eyes only to find that nothing was different from before. An uneasy hush had fallen over the oddly cheerful looking place and a frightening sense of vulnerability crept over Jen and her grip unintentionally tightened on Pirromon.  
  
"Ow! Hey!"  
  
Jen nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Her eyes darted every which way in order to find the source of the cry, but all she saw was the vast, quilted expanse of ground. Wrinkling her brow, she glanced down at her arms and gasped in astonishment.  
  
Instead of being a tiny ball of ebony fluff, Pirromon was something different. It had grown in size, sprouted ears and a tail, and an intricate flame pattern was created by red and orange fur. The rest of the body was still the blackest of blacks, and the eyes still held a piercing crimson shimmer.  
  
"Please don't squeeze so hard." It whimpered, peering up at her with a mildly pained expression. Her mouth agape, Jen fumbled at her side to retrieve her device and she pointed it at the cat-like fluff-ball.  
  
Name: Siennamon / Type: Fire Cat / Level: In-Training / Status: Healthy  
  
"You have a digivice!" Siennamon gasped, twitching his tail in excitement. "That's why I digivolved!"  
  
"Digivice? Digivolved? What are you talking about?" Jen flustered, astonished at the creatures' intelligence. "And . why can you talk? What are you?"  
  
He paused a moment, considering the girl before replying. "I'm a digimon. We can all talk. We're made of data, you know, numbers. That thing you're holding is a digivice. You've already figured out that it gives you information on us. I digivolved, my data rearranged, because you have that digivice." Siennamon paused to let Jen soak it all up, but it appeared from her blank stare that she understood nothing. He grinned and nuzzled her stomach. "I'm your digimon."  
  
"Mine?" Jen inquired, tilting her head in confusion. "I .. don't get it. I .. don't even know why I'm here or how I got here!"  
  
"No, you /obviously/ don't get it, do you?" Interrupted another voice, harsh and dripping with a sick tone of sarcasm. Jen scrambled to her feet and turned to face a girl about her age, with a digimon at her feet. The girl's eyes were a piercing crystal blue, set deep into her face, a tight mouth and a harsh stare. Her auburn hair stopped short at her neck and her clothes were similar to Jen's own. Loose, black pants, a violet tee and a sheer black over shirt that she had pulled up to the elbows. The digimon at her feet was larger than Siennamon, black, blue and cat-like, and it carried the same, icy stare that the girl held.  
  
The girl scoffed and sneered at Jen, who stood there in astonishment and wonder. "You shouldn't even be here. Go home." 


End file.
